


Clean Sneak

by Milarca



Series: Gramander Fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (if you squint), Dom!Graves, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: for the prompt: Newt and Graves are locked in a small crate together and Graves has an inappropriate boner.





	Clean Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/post/158761421660/okay-but-newt-and-graves-locked-in-a-small-crate) but I wanted to put it up here too :')

Newt came to consciousness with a start, blinking into the blackness, and was immediately alarmed by muttering close by. He tensed, but then sparks of light illuminated the spell-caster’s face, and he relaxed. 

“Percival,” he said, swallowing, and then pushed himself into a sitting position in the small wooden crate they seemed to be trapped in. Percival was trying wandless spells every few seconds against the inside of the crate. 

“Yeah. It’s just me.” 

Newt groped around his coat for his wand but found it neither in its band on his trousers or in his sleeve. “ _Merlin_ ,” he hissed. 

A light appeared above Percival’s open hand. 

“They took our wands. Of course.” 

“Of _course,_ ” New said sarcastically. “How long have we been in here?” He touched the side of the crate and splintery wood met his fingertips. They’d been on a raid for rare creature dealers and all Newt had wanted to do was help the poor things. They hadn’t expected to be ambushed. 

“I woke up twenty minutes ago. I’m not sure how long we’ve been in here after they knocked us out. An hour or two maybe.” 

The crate was cramped. One of Newt’s legs had gotten between Percival’s when he’d gotten up. 

“Did they just shove us in here then?” 

Newt was glad his case was safe at Percival’s house, and he hoped someone would be along to rescue them soon if Percy hadn’t found a way out before then. Newt would have tried as well but he knew his wandless magic would do little to help them. 

“I would help, but, you know how bollocks I am at wandless.” He laughed slightly. 

“You are pretty hopeless at it.” 

“ _Hey!_ ” Newt shoved him slightly. 

Percival smirked and rolled his eyes. 

Newt held out his hand and concentrated anyway, wanting to prove them both wrong. 

“Lumos,” he said, and a spark shivered in his hand. “ _Lumos_ ,” he tried again, more clearly this time. A light appeared again, this one stronger. “There. Now you can continue.” 

Percival gave him an amused smile and light went out. Newt shifted slightly as he concentrated on keeping the light up, his leg touching Percival’s. He supposed he didn’t really have to keep the light on, but it made him feel a little better. 

Newt realized he’d heard Percival inhale. He glanced up at him. 

“What is it?” he asked nervously. 

A corner of Percival’s lips turned up and he gave Newt a rueful look. He licked his lips. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” 

“Okay…” Newt looked around, wondering how strong the spells were around the crate. 

Percival took a breath and started attempting spells again. 

Newt looked down at his leg, between Percival’s, touching the other man’s thigh. 

And then he realized. 

Oh. 

He glanced to Percival’s crotch and then away. 

_Oh._

He blinked hard at the wood and let out a breath. He would just ignore it. Things like that couldn’t be helped in this sort of situation. 

Or he could just… 

Newt shifted his ankle slightly, pushing it in farther up Percival’s thigh. 

Percival gasped and jerked and the movement was enough to break Newt’s concentration on his spell and plunge them into darkness. 

“Sorry,” Newt squeaked, though he couldn’t help the guilty grin that tugged at his lips, now that they were in the dark. 

“ _Scamander…_ ” Percival growled. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Newt said again, stifling his giggles and pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“…If we die in here, I’m blaming _you_ ,” Percival said, though Newt could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Good luck doing that when you’re dead.” 

“Or I could just eat you.” 

Newt laughed and Percy snorted, grinning, and then Newt thought of the numerous meanings of that sentence. He was glad the blackness hid his flush. 

The silence stretched on, just their breathing in the pitch-black crate. Newt supposed the crate had a silencing charm on it. He certainly hoped so. It was better than the alternative of them being buried underground somewhere. He didn’t think they were, however. Why would the criminals go to the trouble of burying them alive? 

A light flickered to life in Percival’s hand. The Auror was up against the other wall of the crate. He looked at Newt and then sighed. He pushed off the wood and twisted his body around in the small space to come over to him. 

Newt’s eyebrows rose and he shuffled over to give Percival room. There was just enough space for them to sit side-by-side. Newt sighed and put his head on Percival’s shoulder. 

Percival put out the light and continued trying out spells on the crate until finally a little while later the crate shook and then the opposite end opened, spilling light into the small space. Newt thought at first Percival had succeeded in opening the box, and he had a feeling Percival did too. 

However, a moment later he could make out several Aurors peering in. They shined lights on them and then one in the back shouted to someone else far away. 

“We found Graves and Scamander!” 

One Auror at the front looked relieved. “Good, you’re alright, sir? Mr. Scamander,” he said. 

Newt nodded. 

“Yes, no worse for wear, Marcus,” Percival said. “Thank you for finding us…” He sighed and urged Newt to get out first, which he carefully did, dusting himself off when he stepped into the dimly-lit high-ceilinged room filled with huge containers and boxes. It looked like some hidden underground storage facility, and Aurors everywhere seemed to be canvassing the place. Percival came up behind Newt and took his shoulders, rubbing him comfortingly. Newt shivered. 

“That’s not necessary,” he said, though he did appreciate the warmth 

Percival kissed his neck. 

“No, but I’ve wanted to do it since I woke up in that claustrophobic little box.” 

“Yes…” Newt said, wanting to get far away from _it_ and this place as possible. He shivered again, and Percival put a hand on his back, directing him to the exit door where more Aurors were swarming around. 

Newt was grateful when they got to the surface and support personnel approached them with blankets, hot coffee, and their wands. He slipped his into his sleeve with a sigh and leaned more into Percival as they waited to give their statements as to what happened. Newt was sure to leave out _one_ detail at least, he thought with a small smile. Percival glanced at him and rolled his eyes with a barely-there smile of his own, seeming to sense his thoughts. 

“You’ll have to make up for that little stunt you pulled down there sometime.” 

“Oh you think so, do you?” Newt said, smirking. 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Percival gave him a little squeeze and Newt laughed under his breath, taking another sip of the hot drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
